


Moonlight

by Slyblueisblu



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyblueisblu/pseuds/Slyblueisblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Goodnight Slaine," Inaho said softly, watching the moonlight illuminate his boyfriend's frame before falling asleep himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The moonlight shone through the window, lighting patches on the floor and bed of the dark room. The air in the room was warm and filled with the scent of sweat and sex, but Inaho couldn't bring himself to care. His breathing was returning to normal as he came down off his high and he could hear Slaine's breathing also slowing down. He felt slim arms wrap around his waist as Slaine pulled himself closer.

“That felt...amazing,” Slaine mumbled, nuzzling his face into Inaho's side.

“Really? Glad to hear,” Inaho said softly, closing his eyes against the moonlight streaming in through the window. “Did it hurt much?'

“A little at the beginning, but the pain was quickly lost in the pleasure,” Slaine admitted, shifting so he peered up at Inaho.

“You'll probably be sore in the morning. The article said that after a persons first time, they almost always were,” Inaho stated.

“Fun,” Slaine muttered dryly and Inaho smiled softly. Slaine felt his heart skip a beat at his smile. The smile that was only for him. Slaine closed his eyes and pillowed his head on Inaho's chest, curling even tighter around him and tangling their legs together.

Inaho took this time to really appreciate his boyfriend. His silvery-blonde hair glowed white in the moonlight and a fine sheen of sweat still shone on his forehead. His face was relaxed, the picture of contentment and Inaho almost didn't want to move. Almost.

“Come on Slaine, we need to get cleaned up,” Inaho said, disentangling himself from Slaine and getting up off the bed, turning on a bedside lamp.

Slaine whimpered at the loss of contact and screwed his eyes tightly closed at the sudden light. “Can't we do that in the morning? I'm tired,” Slaine complained, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“If we do that, this,” Inaho said, pointing to his stomach, “will harden and be tougher to clean off.” He moved over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. “You brought extra clothes, right? If not, I have things I can give you, but they might be a little small,” He said, turning back to look at Slaine.

“I brought stuff,” Slaine said, sliding off the bed and moving to retrieve the bag he had abandoned by the door, stopping as a sharp ache ran through his lower back.

“Are you alright?” Inaho asked, taking a step towards Slaine.

“I-I'm fine, just a little bit of pain,” Slaine said, holding up a hand to stop him, putting his other hand on his lower back. He took a couple of deep breaths as the pain subsided and made his way over to his bag, pulling out a t-shirt and pair of sleep pants.

“Just don't push yourself. I'll get the shower started,” Inaho said, moving into the conjoined bathroom and flipping on the light. Shortly after, Slaine heard the sound of running water. Slaine sat back down on the bed, wincing as his tail end throbbed in protest. He lay down carefully on the bed and closed his eyes, the sound of running water starting to lull him to sleep.

“Don't fall asleep yet,” Inaho's voice jarred him back awake. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Come on, the faster we shower, the faster we can go to sleep.” Slaine nodded and got up and started moving toward the bathroom, halting in realization.

“Wait, do you mean to take one with me?” Slaine asked, blushing brightly.

“Of course. There isn't a problem, right? We've seen each other naked. We're naked right now. Plus, it's more time efficient,” Inaho deadpanned. It always unnerved Slaine how Inaho could be so calm discussing such matters.

“I-It's not that...” Slaine mumbled, fidgeting slightly and looking downwards.

Inaho walked back over to where Slaine stood and took his hand in his own. “Don't worry, I won't do anything in the shower,” Inaho said gently, tugging on Slaine's hand. Slaine relented and allowed Inaho to lead him into the bathroom.

“Leave your stuff on the counter over there,” Inaho said, handing him a towel. Slaine did as he said and climbed in the shower, Inaho following behind him. The warm water felt good on his sweaty skin.

“It's a little cramped in here,” Slaine said, shifting slightly so he wasn't elbowing Inaho in the ribs, trying not knock anything over.

“It's big enough to suit our needs,” Inaho said, reaching to grab the shampoo. “Turn around. I'll wash your hair and back.”

“Are you sure? I'm taller than you,” Slaine said, turning around anyway.

“It's not that big a difference. I can manage,” Inaho said, beginning to lather the shampoo into Slaine's hair. Slaine shivered with pleasure, the feel of Inaho's hands in his hair soothed and relaxed him. He lathered up a washcloth and set about washing his front.

“Alright, I'm done,” Inaho, setting down the washcloth he had been using.

“Okay, turn around. I'll wash your hair and back now,” Slaine commanded, turning around himself. Inaho complied. Slaine grabbed the shampoo and squirted a bit into his hand, working it into Inaho's hair. _It's so soft_ , he thought, smiling gently.

After they finished drying off and changing, they slid into the bed, Slaine nestling his head in the crook of Inaho's neck and Inaho wrapping his arms around Slaine, their legs tangling together.

“G'night Inaho,” Slaine mumbled sleeply, falling asleep almost immediately.

“Goodnight Slaine,” Inaho said softly, watching the moonlight illuminate his boyfriend before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than it had any right to be but shorter than I thought it'd be. Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
